Trust You
by HanaKT
Summary: CAPITULO DOS! Universo Alterno. TouyaTomoyo. Tomoyo Daidouji siempre estuvo enamorada del hijo menor de la multimillonaria familia Li, Xiao Lang. Él, un conocido play boy, que hasta ese momento sólo había considerado a la muchacha como su hermana menor, e
1. Chapter 1

**Fan fic de Card Captor Sakura. **

**Disclaimer: Como todos saben, Card Captor Sakura, Sakura Card Captor, Card Captors, o como quieran decirle, pertenece a Clamp. **

**Sinopsis: Tomoyo Daidouji siempre estuvo enamorada del hijo menor de la multimillonaria familia Li, Xiao Lang. Él, un conocido play boy, que hasta ese momento sólo había considerado a la muchacha como su hermana menor, empieza a mirarla con otros ojos, pero repentinamente Tomoyo decide viajar a Inglaterra para olvidar al chico. Unos pocos años después vuelve, con el firme propósito de conquistarlo, pero los familiares de él tienen planeada otra cosa: Xiao Lang está prometido con Sakura Kinomoto, y con ella deberá casarse para ayudar a la familia en su negocio y ganar millones de dólares. En ese momento, Touya, el hermano mayor, - y por cierto completamente lo contrario a Xiao Lang - entra en escena, tratando de conquistar a la chica para que cese en su propósito de enamorar a su hermano pequeño para el bien de la empresa. Touya es serio, frío y calculador, pero lo que no sabe que Tomoyo también tiene un plan: mediante el 'hermano mayor' llegar hasta Xiao Lang... ¿Quién será el primero en caer en la trampa del otro? **

**Universo alterno. Tomoyo/Touya Sin magia.**

**Martes, 26 de julio de 2005 10:50 hs Argentina**

NOTA: Ok, la verdad que es el primer Tomoyo/Touya que hago en toda mi vida O.o Sé que no hay muchos de esos, pero luego de leer dos excelentísimos fics de ellos, me llamó mucho la atención y pensé¿Por qué no? Porfis sean pacientes conmigo en el desarrollo de la pareja por que mi especialidad (ejem... ¿especialidad¡Es la única pareja que hago! -.-) es el S/S. Por cierto, el título del fic es una canción de Shaman King que me gustó mucho la letra y que me pareció que de alguna manera está relacionado con el fic :)

_**TRUST YOU**_

**Soyokaze yasashiku  
****Watashi no kami wo surinukeru  
****There's no place like you for me  
****Kinou to kawaranu  
****Shizukana yuugure ni hitori  
****Nani wo miteru no  
**El viento, gentilmente  
Pasa a través de mi cabello  
No hay lugar como tú para mí  
Sin ningún cambio desde ayer,  
Sólo en el tranquilo atardecer,  
¿Qué estás mirando?

**Tooi manazashi  
****Mitsumeteiru saki  
****Furi kaerazu ni susunde  
**Lejos de la vigilancia de la mirada  
Mirando ante ti  
Cambiando sin volver atrás

**Tokidoki wa setsunakutte  
****Tokidoki wa kurushikutte  
****Kakeyotte dakishimete tsutaetai  
****Demo ima wa iwanai no  
****Anata ga jibun no yume  
****Tsukamitoru sono hi dake shinjiteru  
**Algunas veces, estoy muy solo  
Algunas veces, estoy muy adolorido  
Quiero correr hacia ti, abrazarte y decirte  
Pero no lo diré ahora  
El día que captures tu sueño  
Solo lo creeré aquel día

**Kizutsuki tsukareta  
****Hane wo yasumetai toki ni wa  
****There's no place like me for you  
****Jibun no kokoro ni  
****Shizuka ni kiite mireba ii  
****Kotae wa soko ni  
**Cuando las cansadas y lastimadas alas  
Quieran reposar  
"No hay lugar como yo para tí"  
A tu corazón  
Pregúntale suavemente  
Y la respuesta está allí

**Urande mite mo  
****Semetatete mite mo  
****Kesshite hikari wa sasanai  
**Tratando de despreciar  
Y tratando de culpar  
La luz nunca brillará

**Tokidoki wa miushinatte  
****Tokidoki wa tachidomatte  
****Kujiketemo mayottemo ii kara  
****Meguri aeta kiseki de  
****Atarashii kaze ga fuku  
****Kasanatta unmei wo shinjiteru  
**Hay veces, pierdo mi camino  
Algunas veces me detengo  
Está bien sentirse deprimido o perderse  
Con el milagro que fue encontrado  
Un nuevo viento soplará  
Y estoy creyendo en los cruces del destino

**Kono toki ikiteiru  
**Viviendo este tiempo

**Nagusame wa shinai kedo  
**No te consolaré, pero

**Tokidoki wa setsunakutte  
****Tokidoki wa kurushikutte  
****Kakeyotte dakishimete tsutaetai  
****Demo ima wa iwanai no  
****Anata ga jibun no yume  
****Tsukamitoru sono sugata mieru kara  
**Algunas veces, estoy muy solo  
Algunas veces, estoy muy adolorido  
Quiero correr hacia ti, abrazarte y decirte  
Pero no lo diré ahora  
El día que captures tu sueño  
Puedo verte capturándolo

**By Hana**

Edades:

Touya-28 Sakura-24 Tomoyo-23 Xiao Lang-24 Eriol-26

**Prólogo: He regresado... ¡QUÉ?**

_Tomoyo Daidouji, veintitrés años y con un fuerte carácter, pese a su aspecto inofensivo._

_Diseñadora de modas, alta, con largo y sedoso cabello negro, y grandes y expresivos ojos azul-violeta._

_Vecina desde que tenía memoria de los Li _

_Soltera... ¿preferencias?_

_Xiao Lang Li._

_Sí, exacto, el hijo menor de sus vecinos... de sus multimillonarios vecinos... _

_De más está decir que el joven ni siquiera sabía que existía... bueno, sí... lo sabía, pero sólo la consideraba como una chiquilla... como una hermanita, la que nunca tuvo. Casi._

_¿Él tenía hermanos? Si, sólo uno y mayor que él por tres años, Touya, Li Touya (NdeH: jeje, suena gracioso) completamente diferente a él, serio, distinguido y refinado, y por supuesto, desconfiado, frío y calculador. Definitivamente no alguien con quien Tomoyo se relacionaría. _

- Qué bueno es estar de regreso – murmuró la amatista mientras tiraba a un lado de la cama las maletas y, exhausta se recostaba en el lecho -

- Me alegro mucho que hayas regresado, Tomoyo – le dijo muy alegre su mejor amiga: Kinomoto Sakura – te extrañé mucho... – Tomoyo le miró sonriente, es verdad había estado mucho tiempo lejos de casa -

- Tienes razón... creo que dos años en Inglaterra fue demasiado tiempo – la chica de ojos verdes asintió - ¿Y cómo está todo por aquí? -

- Bien... – tosió incómoda y Tomoyo notó que le estaba ocultando algo -

- ¿Seguro? – preguntó -

- Ehmm... sí... todo normal... -

- ¿Y Xiao Lang? – Se incorporó – recuerden que estaba acostada en la cama – y llevando sus manos a su pecho suspiró repetidas veces y ni siquiera notó cuando su casi hermana se atragantó y comenzó a toser con fuerza -

- Él... él está bien – consiguió hablar cuando se calmó un poco – Tomoyo... – dijo preocupada y esta vez la oji-azul notó que algo andaba verdaderamente mal con Sakura – Yo... – la chica tomó aire, lo que iba a decir no sabía cuanto podía afectar a Tomoyo, ya que, como casi toda la ciudad sabía de la gran atracción – y casi obsesión – de la chica por el ambarino – Xiao Lang y yo... -

- ¿Sí...? – esta vez se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la esmeralda, quien se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de su pieza -

- ¡BUENOS DÍAS! – escuchó de pronto una potente voz masculina que les saludaba desde afuera -

Reconocía esa voz...

- ¡ES XIAO LANG! – Gritó muy emocionada Tomoyo - ¡Vino a verme! – y muy contenta abrazó a su amiga y abrió la puerta para bajar a recibirlo -

- ¡No, espera Tomoyo! – Intentó advertirle Sakura, pero era muy tarde, la chica ya estaba abajo abriéndole la puerta al chico con una soñadora sonrisa, que – Sakura se puso triste al notarlo – no duraría mucho -

- Ah, hola Tomoyo¿Cómo estás? – dijo con una sonrisa que la derritió -

- B-bien... – suspiró – Qué bueno que estás aquí – el hombre le sonrió de nuevo -

- ¿Sakura está aquí? Me gustaría hablar con ella – entró dejando a Tomoyo parada en la puerta con una expresión confundida – Hola mi amor... – susurró en el oído a la chica de ojos verdes cuando la vio parada ahí con una expresión triste - ¿Qué te sucede? – le preguntó él preocupado, y ella cuando lo notó, se separó lentamente de él -

- No aquí, por favor Xiao Lang¿Podrías dejar que hablara un rato con Tomoyo-chan? – El hombre asintió todavía sin entender y se fue, no sin antes besar suavemente a su prometida, y sin notar que eso solo había empeorado las cosas – T-Tomoyo... – murmuró débilmente acercándose a la chica quien todavía seguida parada en el marco de la puerta – Yo... -

- ¿Por qué...? – murmuró haciendo oídos sordos a la chica -

- Tomoyo, en verdad lo siento... yo quería decírtelo... pero... -

- ¡Me traicionaste! – Gritó girándose a ella con ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¡Cómo pudiste¡¡T-tú y... y él! -

- Tomoyo, espera! tengo una explicación para esto... ¡nuestros padres nos comprometieron! -

- ¡Sí, por supuesto sus padres¡¡Los vi bastante acarameladitos! Y no intentes negarlo Kinomoto Sakura! Los vi perfectamente – agregó cuando vio que la chica estaba por abrir su boca para protestar – Solo quiero saber... ¿Por qué?... Yo siempre lo amé y tu lo sabes... siempre supiste lo importante que él es para mí... Lo amo... -

- Perdóname por favor – dijo ella también comenzando a llorar y acercándose más a ella la abrazó con fuerza – Por favor... te lo ruego... Nunca quise hacerte daño Tomoyo-chan. Eres... eres como mi hermana menor... -

- ¿Cómo fue¿Cómo fue que pasó? – preguntó luego de unos minutos en los que permanecieron silenciosas -

- Mi padre y el suyo... bueno... decidieron unir ambas empresas... una especie de acuerdo... Nos comprometieron hace d-dos meses... -

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? -

- Y-yo... no quería lastimarte... y no me pareció que fuera una noticia para darte por teléfono cuando estábamos tan lejos la una de la otra – suspiró – Y... nos han obligado a pasar todo el tiempo juntos... q-quieren que n-nos casemos en... – su voz fue transformándose en un murmullo y Tomoyo sólo pudo escuchar la última frase debido a la cercanía de ambas – Dentro de tres meses... – Tomoyo no pudo ocultar su expresión Shockeada -

- ¿T-tres meses? – la esmeralda asintió, sin atreverse a mirarla - ¿Y... tú lo... amas? Es decir... ¿estás de acuerdo con este casamiento? – todavía con la mirada gacha la chica negó con su cabeza -

- No lo amo... – en ese momento a Tomoyo se le iluminó el rostro -

- Entonces... todo estará bien... – sonrió con algo de misterio y Sakura sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Esto definitivamente no estaría NADA bien...

**-- Continuará --**

**Holis! Bueno, no sé si les habrá gustado – yo y mi gran autoestima – Pero bueno. -.-**

**Les aclaro: No esperen el próximo capítulo muy pronto por que la verdad que no tengo ni idea de lo que voy a escribir jeje. :p**

**Ah, ship y una última cosa: La traducción de la canción no sé si será del todo correcta (mi inglés está un poco flojo) si conocen la traducción de la canción y ven algún error porfis corríjanme. Thanx!**

**Suerte!**

**P.D: Les prometo que el próximo capítulo será más largo.**

**HANA**


	2. Capítulo primero: El plan entra en acció

_**Trust You**_

**By Hana**

**_Fan fic dedicado especialmente a Caro... a vos que te gusta tanto esta pareja :p  
Gracias amiga!_**

**Capítulo Primero: El plan entra en acción. Complicaciones. **

Daidouji Tomoyo se levantó de muy buen humor esa mañana. Desayunó con una inusual calma y salió de su casa, con una enorme tranquilidad y una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro, para dirigirse a la gigantesca mansión de los Li...

Tan sólo ayer había regresado de Inglaterra después de dos largos años y la noticia del matrimonio arreglado de su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida había caído como un balde de agua fría.

Pero hoy era diferente... era un nuevo día... El día en el que su plan para conquistar a Li Xiao Lang entraría en acción.

Se encaminó a la residencia de sus vecinos – que tan sólo se hallaba a unos metros de la suya propia – y acercándose al gran enrejado negro, tocó el timbre.

- Residencia Li... ¿qué se le ofrece? – dijo una voz desde el portero -

- Por favor, dígale a Xiao Lang que Daidouji Tomoyo está aquí para verlo -

- Un momento por favor – y se cortó la comunicación, para luego de unos pocos minutos el portón se abriera, dándole paso -

- Muy bien – pensó mientras caminaba hacia la elegante puerta de entrada, la cual, apenas llego se abrió, mostrando a un hombre de mediana edad, cabello gris y mirada afable, quien al verla, le dedicó una dulce sonrisa -

- Gusto en verla nuevamente señorita Daidouji... – sólo dijo -

- Wei-san! – gritó emocionada la joven mujer y fuera de cualquier protocolo le abrazó cálidamente, siendo correspondida por el hombre - ¡Qué gusto verte! Ha pasado tanto tiempo -

- Es verdad – le respondió él luego de separarse de la muchachita – Y déjeme decirle que ve más hermosa que antes señorita – esto provocó un sonrojo en Tomoyo, quien cubrió sus mejillas con sus manos -

- Wei-san... -

- El señor Xiao Lang está en una importante reunión en este momento, si quiere puede quedarse hasta que termine... no falta mucho -

- Oh, claro... -

- Déjeme acompañarla al living –

- Gracias Wei – el hombre acompañó a la jovencita hasta la gigantesca sala de estar y ella se sentó en unos cómodos sillones, esperando por Xiao Lang -

- Ahora con su permiso señorita, me retiraré – Tomoyo sólo sonrió y pronto quedó sola en la habitación -

- Espero que salga bien... – murmuró en un suspiro -

- ¿Qué cosa? – Escuchó de pronto una voz grave que le hizo sobresaltar, girándose casi de inmediato a su interlocutor -

- Eh... yo... – miró al hombre... alto, incluso más que Xiao Lang, tez morena, y con un muy buen físico según lo que dejaba notar su camisa blanca. Pero lo que más le impactó a la amatista fueron los gélidos ojos de un hermoso y misterioso color azul-grisáceo _(Nota de autora: Antes de que alguien me corrija... En el manga Touya-kun tiene ojos azules ok? Incluso tengo imágenes para probarlo muajajaja:p oki, ahora que esto está aclarado sigamos...)_ del hombre. Cuando él comenzó a acercase a ella, le provocó unos pequeños escalofríos que trató de ignorar, mientras retrocedía hasta chocar sus piernas con el sillón - ¿Q-quién es us-usted? – preguntó desafiante y tratando de ocultar sus nervios. La presencia del oji-azul le causaba un gran nerviosismo -

- Eso tendría que preguntarle a usted... esta es mi casa... Bien... la casa de mis padres... pero... ¿se podría saber qué hace aquí? – vio como la chica abría los ojos desmesuradamente, completamente sorprendida -

- Touya... – murmuró – t-tú eres... Touya¿verdad? – él le lanzó una mirada desconfiada – S-soy Tomoyo... Daidouji Tomoyo... no sé si me recuerdas... yo... -

- ¿Nuestra **pequeña** vecina¿La que se fue a Inglaterra hace unos dos años? – La chica asintió, todavía inmóvil - ¿Qué haces en este lugar? – le preguntó secamente y Tomoyo le miró enfadada -

- Eso me parece que no te importa... vengo a ver a tu hermano... no a tí... – le respondió ella de la misma manera. ¿Quién demonios se creía ese hombre para tratarle así? -

- Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con mi hermano **menor** es de mi incumbencia... – le miró con algo que Tomoyo reconoció como despreció -

- Tu hermano **menor **está bastante grandecito como para que lo tengas que cuidar... – alegó desafiadoramente -

Ambos permanecieron callados por un rato y mirándose duramente y sin siquiera pestañear, esperando que el otro bajara la mirada derrotado. Pero ambos eran demasiado tercos para dejarse vencer y hubieran permanecido de ese modo si no hubiera sido por la llegada de dos personas a la sala.

- ¡Tomoyo, querida! – exclamó una hermosa mujer de mediana edad acercándose con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro hacia la joven, sin siquiera prestar atención al joven hombre parado en la mitad de la sala de estar -

- ¿Señora Ieran? – preguntó Tomoyo, dejándose abrazar por la mujer -

- ¡Tomoyo¡Pero estás preciosa! Xiao Lang nos había comentado que habías regresado ayer – ante esto la amatista se sonrojó levemente – pero Hien y yo no habíamos tenido tiempo de ir a visitarte... ya sabes... estos negocios... – la mujer finalmente se separó de ella y se giró hacia su esposo que había entrado después de ella, pero a quien Tomoyo no había visto debido a la emoción de Ieran – Hien, ven a saludar a Tomoyo – el hombre le lanzó a la jovencita una dulce sonrisa, como pidiéndole disculpas por el comportamiento de su esposa -

- Señor Li... es un gusto verlo nuevamente – hizo una pequeña reverencia -

- Oh, hijo... disculpa – dijo de pronto notando a Touya – No te había visto¿Qué haces aquí? Digo... no es que me moleste tener a mi querido hijo aquí, pero casi nunca vienes a visitarnos... – corrió a saludarlo, plantándole un gran beso en la mejilla, ante la vergüenza del joven -

- Sólo vine para hablar con Xiao Lang sobre su compromiso con Kinomoto... – comentó, sin quitar su vista ni por un segundo de Tomoyo logrando, con cierta satisfacción, notar el cambio de su mirada... la joven mujer estaba... ¿herida? -

- Ah, ya veo... – miró de nuevo a Tomoyo – Querida... ¿te has enterado? Xiao Lang y Sakura van a casarse dentro de unos meses... -

- S-si... Sakura-chan me lo contó... – fingió una sonrisa – Estoy muy contenta por ellos 'Grandísima mentirosa' -

- Yo también... se ven soñados... – A todos les recorrió una gota por la cabeza al verla con una mirada brillante y soñadora – _(NdeH: como que Ieran salió medio – muchoooo – OOC – Out of character ó fuera de personaje) _

- Ehmmm... bueno... tengo que irme... yo este... me gustaría quedarme a conversar pero se me hizo un poco tarde... -

- Nooo... espera, quédate a almorzar Tomoyo... a Hien, Touya y a mí nos encantaría que te quedaras... ¿verdad chicos? – ambos hombres asintieron algo cohibidos por la actitud de su mujer/madre -

- P-pero yo... -

- Vamos, vamos... tenemos mucho que hablar¿verdad? – la tomó de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarla... -

- 'Socorroooooo' -

"""""""""""""""

La joven de ojos azul-violeta se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama...

Hacía unos minutos había regresado de la casa de los Li y estaba terriblemente agotada. Esa mujer sí que era persistente.

Miró el reloj digital que se hallaba sobre la mesa de luz. 19:00 hs...

Era tardísimo... y lo peor es que no había podido ver a Xiao Lang en todo el día. Al parecer luego de que terminara la reunión, había salido apresuradamente por razones de 'negocio'

Sí, como no...

Lo conocía desde que tenía memoria y sabía perfectamente de que se trataban esos importantes 'negocios'. Si su presentimiento era correcto había ido a hacer negocios con cierta Sakura Kinomoto.

Pero no importaba si era con ella... Sabía que su mejor amiga nunca la engañaría...

Xiao Lang Li pronto sería suyo y sólo suyo...

Pero... Estaba Touya...

En ese momento comenzó a buscar entre sus memorias todo recuerdo que tuviera del oji-azul.

El primer pensamiento que cruzó su cabeza fue el pavor...

Desde que era pequeña la sola mención del nombre Li Touya le causaba un enorme escalofrío...

Cinco años mayor que ella y con la mirada más fría que alguna vez hubiera visto en una persona.

Frío, calculador y terriblemente responsable y serio eran las palabras que definían su persona. Completamente diferente a su querido Xiao.

¿El problema con Touya?

Nunca lo había previsto en sus planes... Un terrible error, especialmente luego de ese día... luego de esas palabras...

"_mi hermano se casará con Sakura Kinomoto, así que será mejor que no interfieras... a menos que quieras meterte conmigo"_ Había dicho

Ella se había sentido completamente ofendida por aquellas palabras...

Pero lo peor había venido después...

"_No vuelvas a acercarte a Xiao Lang... Conozco a las de tu tipo... Sólo quieren el título y dinero que pueden proporcionar ser una Li..."_

La ira que sintió en ese momento le hizo desear tomar uno de los hermosos y costosos jarrones que adornaban la mansión y estrellarlo con fuerza en la cabeza de Touya por las estupideces que estaba diciendo...

Ya vería él con quien se estaba metiendo...

Li Touya se las pagaría...

**-- Continuará --**

Notas de autora:

Holaaaa... mucho más pronto de lo que imaginaba, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo. No es tan largo pero como lo prometí es más que el anterior. :p gomen nasai... trataré que los próximos capítulos sean más largos (cosa que no es mi especialidad)

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios.

Besos a todos. Cuídense.

HANA


End file.
